


Interlude

by moonlitfog



Series: Comment fic [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic originally posted to Jim and Bones, an f-locked community on LiveJournal. Posted 8-9-2013. The pictures were NSFW. In the picture that prompted this, two men were spooning; the little spoon had ropes trailing from each appendage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

“Just relax, Jim. I’ll take care of you.”

Eyes darkened by lust gleamed as the golden form below him melted into the bed. Bones looped the ropes around Jim’s wrists and ankles before tying them to the bed. Smoothing his hand along Jim’s arm, he leaned down to kiss the lips that were already temptingly parted. Tongues met in searing languor. Bones mapped Jim’s mouth before he pulled away to lick down the throat tensed in need.

Teeth grazed Jim’s throat; a warm mouth suckled at his earlobe before the tongue ventured inside. Jim arched, seeking more contact. He groaned in frustration as Bones pulled away.

Bones laved at a nipple peaked in arousal. Sliding down, he touched and kissed randomly, never lingering for long, paying attention to all the tender places he loved. Jim moaned as hands skimmed his ribs, and again as first a finger and then his bicep was mouthed. A nip to his inner thigh was followed by a lick up his insole. Bones slipped his tongue between two toes and grunted at the broken “Bones” Jim forced out.

A tongue tip slipped over, around, and then into, his hole before leaving a scorching trail over his perineum. A testicle was suddenly engulfed in wet heat as Bones sucked and tugged on it. Finally, _finally_ , Bones slid his mouth down Jim’s cock, so deep he hit the back of Bones’ throat. Jim gasped and writhed as he was taken to the edge once, and then again, before Bones released him.

“Bones. Damn you, Bones.” Jim's voice was broken, thin with desperation.

Bones grinned as he slicked himself. He slid home in a deep, sweet thrust. He rocked for a moment, enjoying the tightness clenching at him. When he angled his hips and pressed in again, Jim moaned. Jim tugged against the ropes, the restriction ramping up his desire until he was aching. Jim writhed, gasped, choked out, “More. Need you. Need more.”

Bones stroked Jim’s cock, long pulls slickened with lube. Jim hovered on the edge, held there by Bones’ hands and cock. Jim was lost in a maelstrom of pleasure, hovering between not quite enough and too much.

“Jim. So beautiful. Taking it like this, love fucking you, love filling you.” Jim groaned, then gasped as Bones added “Love you”. With a twist, Bones finally gave Jim the last bit he needed to be swept away. Jim's fingers twisted around the rope as he climaxed, his body's clenching pulling Bones into his own orgasm.

Jim barely noticed the hands wiping him off, releasing the ropes, caressing his wrists and ankles, smoothing away the residual ache from muscles tensed almost too long. Jim drifted, sated, as Bones rolled him to the side and pulled him back against Bones’ chest. Relaxing together, Jim sighed in contentment as Bones nuzzled the back of his neck.

Jim thought Bones heard his sleepy “Love you, Bones.” He _knew_ he felt Bones smile as the two men slipped into sleep, safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
